When Heats Fade Away
by Karasu Hokori
Summary: The pure light of Kagome’s arrow cut through the gripping darkness, aimed in an inevitable arc towards an uncharacteristically startled Naraku... read and review! This is just a sentence from the story, if it catches your fancy check it out for me! rating


When Hearts Fade Away

_A/N: This story was inspired as I sat in class at school… Heh… one of my friends called me "The queen of long story titles" I can't really help when just a word or two doesn't really cut it… The original title was going to be: When Hearts Fade Away the darkness Clameth, but I decided against such a long title… Anyway, read and review for me!  
_

_Must Read(s)-_

_Expect the Unexpected _

_Koukyuu no Toriko_

_A Forgotten Memory_

_Pirates of the Caribbean Inuyasha Style_

_A Path Worth Retracing_

_Hate is Only Skin Deep_

_My Memory's Heartache_

_Full Metal Hakusho_

Chapter 1

The pure light of Kagome's arrow cut through the gripping darkness, aimed in an inevitable arc towards an uncharacteristically startled Naraku. He stood frozen, his mouth formed in a half sneer, spiteful comment caught in his throat as the arrow struck, breaking through his barrier. It pierced his flesh, leaving a gaping hole in his chest. "This," She huffed in a fit of rage, notching another arrow as she spoke, "is for all of the lives that you have taken!"

"Why don't you say it Miko?" Naraku growled, masking his pain with fast growing anger and frustration for letting himself get into this situation, "it is vengeance for those foolish companions of yours, who, even now, lay dying while you stand here."

A lump formed in Kagome's throat, burning as she tried to swallow it and maintain her focus. She thought of the others', ashen faced and cold, as they lay in what may have been their final moments with the living. Furiously she shook her head, trying to dislodge the image from her mind. She released the arrow, even as large tears welled up in her mud brown eyes, threatening to flood over her dirt smudged face at any moment. She watched as it glided for Naraku, and knew that it would strike true.

What happened next was a complete and utter surprise. The ground beneath Naraku's feet opened up and large roots wrapped themselves firmly about his broken body. For a moment she thought it to be just another of his tricks, but the look of shock in his eyes was more than enough to tell her that he had not conjured them. The arrow thudded uselessly into the roots and Kagome stood frozen; her eyes wide as she wept her unshed tears.

Naraku's struggle ended when the ground closed over his head. With the resulting quake and flying debris Kagome was forced to the ground, her knuckles white as she clutched her bow and stared at the cracked earth before her. It was to be a barren grave for the despised demon; she knew that he would not return to harm the people of this era ever again. Kagome was barely aware of the fact that she had been cut and bruised by the flying debris; she paid it no heed and stood slowly.

Kagome turned and fled the scene, hurrying back into the dark and foreboding trees that had been the only other witnesses to Naraku's demise. Her feet picked their way over a worn path as her mind traversed back to just a few days before…

"Kagome, come back here!" Inuyasha exclaimed his tone strained.

Her chin was upraised and Kagome refused to look back as furious tears raced down her cheeks, why did he always choose to go for her, for Kikyo? _He admitted today that he cared for me, that he would protect me no matter what. But how can he protect me from himself? _She thought sullenly as she continued to move, he stood still, a look of hurt and resignation upon his face, _he told me he cared… and then he went to her. _Kagome's footsteps slowed slightly as she realized that she had no idea as to how to get back to the bone eater's well.

They had walked for nearly two days, following Naraku's trail of destruction as he too sought the lost jewel shards. He couldn't sense them the way Kagome could, but he had his own methods that involved the deaths of hundreds of villagers. "Kagome!" Shippo's small voice filtered to her as he saw her standing still, even as a demon lunged in her direction.

"Shippo?" Kagome shook her head to clear it and felt her voice snag in her throat as she turned.

Shippo leapt into her arms, sending her sprawling and possibly saving her life. The demon's arm swept over their heads and struck a tall, seemingly sturdy tree that shattered beneath the pressure of his blow. Woodchips rained down upon the two of them and Kagome thought it to be the end when- "hiraikotsu(I was randomly reading through this and found that it said Haricots... wtf? O.o I dunno why that was there...)!" Sango's voice called from above as she and Miroku dropped down beside them.

Her large boomerang swept through the torso of the large demon, and Kagome cried out in disgust as dozens of demons leapt from the beast's belly and surrounded them, weapons and fangs bared (I read a book recently, the Wayfarer Redemption where these large worm things contained lots of 'skraelings' which are very demon like, and they would be thrown over large walls to infiltrate the enemy stronghold… anyway, back to the story).

"Wind-" Sango put up her hand and shook her head.

"Saimyoushou!" She said, pointing into the midst of the demons where several of Naraku's poisonous insects resided.

His arm lowered, but Miroku brought up his staff and attacked even as more demons flooded towards them. Kirara growled as Sango leapt once more upon her back and raced into the hoard of demons. Kagome reached for her bow and released a volley of arrows into the fray. She bit her lip, drawing blood as Sango and Miroku disappeared from her line of vision. "Kagome!" Inuyasha's voice caused her ears to burn, "Wind Scar!"

"No Inuyasha, don't!" Kagome's cry came too late however and the cutting wind cut through many demons, she heard her companions let out a cry of surprise and pain; however it did not come from before her where the dust was still clearing.

She turned slowly, eyes wide as she saw the two fall at Naraku's feet. Several tentacles were retracting themselves back into his body as Inuyasha moved in, "Naraku, you bastard!"

Only Shippo's cry wrenched her away from the scene and she turned about furiously, searching for the fox kit. His limp body was being thrown through the throng of demons and in a fit of rage Kagome notched an arrow and shot it through the nearest demon. He and several of his companions fell. "Let. Him. Go." Kagome breathed, pulling the string taut a second time.

Seeing their impending death the demons fled, throwing Shippo to the dusty earth where he lay as he was. "Shippo!" Kagome loosened her grip and threw the arrow back into the quiver, strapping the bow over her shoulder.

Her fingers shook as she took him into her grasp and let out a quivering wail of sorrow, "Ka...gome." Shippo breathed in a soft voice, his eyesight dimming as he drifted into unconsciousness.

A single tear escaped his eye and his mouth stood slightly agape as Kagome stood. During that time Naraku and his demons had fled, Kagome was left alone with the corpses of demons and she could just barely see Inuyasha's red haiori (If this is wrong, please let me know) amongst the carnage he, too, was down for the count.

She didn't know what to do, never had she ever been alone as she now was, feeling the disparity of her situation. Kagome knew that she would be unable to carry her companions to safety, she was in a bind. A brilliant flame caught her eye and Kagome glanced at the figure out of the corner of her eye, "Kirara!" She said in relief, sighing heavily.

"Mew!" Kirara had reverted to her smaller form and was now curling up next to Sango.

Kagome knelt down next to her, shoulders shaking as she sobbed heavily. It was several hours before she could calm herself enough to formulate a plan, and it didn't quite take a minute to convince Kirara to carry the injured friends. She found it difficult to lift their bodies, but Kagome finally had them all lying across Kirara's back, save Shippo whom rested in her weary arms.

They then began the weary march to Kaede's village, heads bent in exhaustion.

Kagome snapped back to attention as she stood before the bone eater's well- what had drawn her there of all places? She turned her feet and walked towards the village, her heart heavy as the full impact of Naraku's words to her finally sunk in, "_Why don't you say it Miko, it is vengeance for those foolish companions of yours, who, even now, lay dying while you stand here."_

Her pace picked up until finally, heaving for breath, Kagome raced through the flap of Kaede's door and stumbled to her knees, gasping. A small sound behind her caused Kagome to turn and suck in a breath. A woman with blue hair who wasfloating on an oar had followed her into the hut, and she now gazed about the small room. "W-who are you?" Kagome questioned, standing between her friends and the strange newcomer protectively.

The other blinked in surprise and turned her gaze to Kagome, "You- can see me?" She questioned.

"See you?" Kagome couldn't understand why she _wouldn't _have been able to see the woman, "of course I can see you." She felt a painful burning in her muscles, where she had been wounded, and sat dizzily, still protectively before her friends.

"My name is Boton." The other said lightly, hoping that her mission would not be deterred by this strange human girl who could see her.

"What business do you have here?" Kagome's voice was clear and hard as she drew forth her bow for the second time that day.

Boton sighed in relief, "You are a miko." She said, her shoulders sagging somewhat, "then certainly you must understand that I've come to put the fox kit to rest."

Kagome felt a pounding in her ears and her eyes widened, seemingly taking the whole of her gaunt and pale face, "W-what?" She thought that perhaps she had heard wrong as a wave of dizziness overcame her.

"The fox kit is dead miko." Boton said, trying to speak clearly, "I've come to guide his soul to the spirit world.

"No!" Kagome moaned, clapping her hands over her ears, the wood of the bow pressing painfully into her skin, she ignored the sensation.

Her eyes squeezed tightly shut, this couldn't be happening! Not to Shippo, it just couldn't! She was barely aware of collapsing, exhaustion overwhelming her senses as she slipped into unconsciousness.

The chill of early morning brought Kagome reeling back into consciousness and she was on her feet in a flash. A small blanket that had been draped over her shoulders drifted solemnly to the floor as she ran to Shippo's side. One look at his lifeless face told the story, Boton had not lied. Shippo was gone and he wasn't coming back. Stoically Kagome wrapped him in his small blanket, as though simply tucking him in for the night, before turning and racing from the silent hut and down the path into the trees. Her footfalls echoed dully about her even as she dove into the confines of the well and raced up the stairs.

Her feet did not carry her to the house though; instead she began to wander aimlessly, leaving the shrine and the Sengoku Jidai a good distance behind her. She allowed herself to stop just before dawn, in a small park about five miles from her home. "S-Shippo…" She murmured, clenching her hands into fists and willing the lump away that had formed in her throat, "Oh god… it can't be true. I've lost him!" Her words provided no comfort and she sat on a bench, rubbing at her bare arms.

"You!" A voice hissed behind her, and in shock Kagome turned to face the icy glare of Naraku…

_A/N: Well, there's chapter one for you, let me know your thoughts. The first chapter was a bit iffy, but I promise that the next ones will be better! R&R for me now…_

_Aka-chan_


End file.
